Shivers the Snowman
Shivers the Snowman, sometimes known as Shiv, is the son of the snowman from the Christmas nursery rhyme Frosty the Snowman. He is a Rebel because he would rather go on adventures worldwide than become confined to the North Pole during spring, summer, and fall in various regions. Because of a gift given to him by Santa Claus so that Shivers could attend EAH, Shivers is currently part human and will not return to being a full snowman until he signs the Storybook of Legends. Portrayers If Zash had to pick a voice actor to protray Shivers, it would be Jerry Jewell. The adorable way he portrays a Russian accent would be absolutely perfect for the voice of Shivers. Character Personality Shivers is a wild, happy, and rather extroverted spirit. He enjoys adventure and sharing his experiences with others. While Shivers tries to be a caring person in tune with his surroundings, he's rather oblivious to social cues and sometimes can't tell when something's wrong. He excells in Geografairy and other academic courses, though artsy classes are somehow difficult for him because Shivers isn't always the best at expressing himself creatively in the exact way that he would like. When it comes to romance, Shivers likes to take things rather slow, and fears that rushing into things will create all too fleeting of an adventure. Shivers is very good at remembering the names of others and matching names to faces. It can sometimes seem as though Shivers is going about things too slowly, and he does not work well when rushed or under pressure. Appearance Shivers has snow-white skin and stands above average at 6'2". His eyes are always squinted so closely as to make them appear shut, and when they are opened all the way, they reveal his entirely coal-black eyes. He has short, platinum blonde hair that is always styled to look the perfect, subtle amount of wildly careless. Shivers has kind facial features, with prominent dimples and a stout, button-like nose. Due to a gift from Santa Claus that would allow him to attend EAH, Shivers is only a partial snowman at the moment, so he won't melt. His hands, while shaped like normal human hands, are still made of wood, so he always keeps them hidden under his mittens. Fairy Tale(Nursery Rhyme): Frosty the Snowman The story of Frosty the Snowman is rather simple. A group of children find an old top hat which they decide to place on the head of a snowman. Much to the children's surprise, this causes the snowman to come to life. The snowman's name is revealed to be Frosty, and he and the children enjoy playing together throughout the remainder of winter. As the days grew hotter, however, Frosty knew he was going to need to leave very soon, so he decided to have a bit more fun by running into the nearby village with a broomstick, telling the children to try and catch him as he went. After being stopped by a traffic cop, Frosty knew that it was time for him to leave, so he bid farewell to the children while promising that he would be back again someday. Where Does Shivers Fit Into It? Once winter came to a close, Frosty left the group of children and headed back to his home in the North Pole, where his fiancee Aurora was patiently waiting for him. Perfectly content with staying in the Christmas capital with Santa Claus, the elves, and many other joyful residents, the two snowpeople settled down and found a magical patch of snow where they could build a child. There, they built Shivers. Shivers isn't so content with his fate to return to the North Pole for the rest of his life. His interest in the rest of the world sparked at a young age and only began to seem more plausible as he was granted a temporary, part-human form. Relationships Family Shivers was built out of snow by Frosty the Snowman and his darling wife, Aurora the Snowman. However, Shivers's mother disappeared when he was ten years old. Shivers and Frosty were always relatively close, though their relationship became a bit more distant once Shivers admitted that he was a Rebel. Friends Shivers has lots of friends, particularly back at the North Pole, but his BFFAs are Cyrus Ghost, son of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, and Sandrick Claws, thrill-seeking son of Santa Claus. Even Caspar Scrooge, the consistent pessimist he is, has fallen to Shivers' charm. Romance Shivers's girlfriend- his "special snowflake", as he calls her- is Penelope Potts. Shivers hopes to take her on great adventures one day. Outfits Basic Shivers usualy wears a long, light beige coat with big brown buttons that is buttoned all the way up. Underneath this is a simple white t-shirt. He wears light gray pants held up by a brown leather belt. He always wears off-white mittens and sometimes dons an off-white scarf that covers the lower half of his face. Clipped to the front of his jacket is a pink flower that used to addorn his father's top hat. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *The flower clipped onto Shivers's coat is his source of life and power. Without it, he falls into a deep sleep until it is returned to him. *Shivers's main method of making friends is by taking them to Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe, where he always orders an Earl Grey for himself. *Shiver's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Arts and Crafts, Debate, Geografairy, Grimm-nastics, Muse-ic, Storytelling 101, Tale-gebra Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zashley's Characters